Seca Las Lágrimas De Mi Corazón
by Kuroneko-chan283
Summary: Ella: -¿Cuantas veces vas a verme llorar de esta manera? Él: - las suficientes hasta cambiarlo por sonrisas- -CONTIENE OcC Y LEMON- -SasuHina-
1. Prólogo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **ESTE FIC CONTIENE OcC, SI NO TE GUSTA NO TE OBLIGO A LEER.**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO.**

* * *

Mi vida en este pequeño y espantoso internado siempre fue normal, tranquila y cómoda, sin embargo todo esto fue roto cuando "él" llegó e irrumpió en ella haciéndola un desastre.

Pero en realidad estoy mintiendo, la realidad era que me alejo de una vida en soledad y depresión, ciertamente hiso de ella un desastre, un desastre de nuevas, abrumadoras y excitantes emociones, sacando lo mejor y lo peor de mi, mostrándome un nuevo motivo por el cual seguir viva, regresando a mi esos cálidos sentimientos que tanto temía sentir de nuevo, llenando nuevamente mi vida de felicidad y amor... Secando las lágrimas de mi corazón

Esta es la historia de cómo Sasuke Uchiha se coló en mi corazón llenándolo de amor, dolor y felicidad, de cómo lo curo para luego destruirlo y volverlo a curar, de cómo jugó con él y yo con el suyo, esta es mi historia de amor, no, esta es nuestra historia de amor.

* * *

 **HOLA!**

Primero, miles de disculpas por lo que paso con un amor inesperado, pero siendo sincera yo no sentía emoción cuando lo escribía y si voy a escribir historias quiero que sea porque me guste, no porque me sienta obligada, como ya dije en mi perfil, esta es una historia mía que estoy escribiendo en Wattpad (me encuentran como Chikara-san) y pronto también estará disponible en Fictionpress (me encuentran como Brenda LSG), pero como amo el SasuHina are la adaptación.

Espero me perdonen y les guste esta historia, que es la misma idea de Un amor inesperado pero mejorada xD

Se les quiere y hasta la próxima. 3

 **Kuroneko-san** nwn/


	2. Capítulo 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

 **ESTE FIC CONTIENE OcC SI NO TE GUSTA NO TE OBLIGO A LEER**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

 _Hinata._

¿Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente cuando escuchas la palabra invierno? ¿Navidad? ¿Familia y amigos? ¿Convivencia? ¿Momentos felices? Eso seria normal viniendo, válgase la redundancia, de una persona con vida normal, pero bueno ya que la mía no es así, se me vendría a la mente algo como... soledad, melancolía, aburrimiento, depresión, sinceramente esas palabras me describen en todo sentido. Y por mas que quiera no hago nada por cambiarlo, que más da si lo hago, mi vida seguirá siendo un asco, si no fuera por mi mejor amiga Ino que siempre esta conmigo y es lo único bueno que me queda seguramente ya no estaría en este absurdo mundo.

-¡Navidad! ¡Invierno, la mejor época del año!- escucho a mi eufórica amiga corriendo detrás mio, pero prosigo con mi camino disminuyendo un poco el paso para emparejarme a ella.

-Si tu lo dices- Le comento inexpresiva mirándola de reojo, lleva puesta una minifalda roja con mallones negros delgados, una blusa blanca con escote en V, chaleco apeluchado también blanco, ciertamente siempre la e considerado una mujer muy guapa y los hombres siempre la miran con ojos lujuriosos, y como no si tiene un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, largo cabello rubio, exóticos ojos azules, nariz refinada y labios carnosos y rosados, no por nada esta debutando como modelo profesional. ¿Me pregunto porque se junta con alguien como yo?

-Oh vamos Hinata, tienes que ser más positiva, y estar feliz- dice levantando las manos enérgicamente, hago una pequeña sonrisa y regreso mi mirada al suelo.

-Una, sabes que me es imposible ser positiva, y dos ¿Porque debería estar feliz?- digo mientras nos detenemos frente a nuestros casilleros para sacar las últimas materias que nos tocan en el día.

-Una, tienes razón y dos ¿como que porque? ¡Por vacaciones obviamente! vamos a liberarnos de este espantoso internado y universidad por un mes, salir a divertirnos y todo eso- dice eufórica y yo detengo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ino-chan- digo con voz tranquila.

-¿Mande?- pregunta confundida.

-¿Recuerdas que no puedo salir de aquí si no es con la firma de algún padre o tutor o hasta que cumpla 18 años de edad?- preguntó volteando a verla con el ceño fruncido en manera de reproche, dejándola inexpresiva. Y tal como dije, no puedo liberarme de este infierno hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, ¿Y que pasa con mi familia? bueno quedé huérfana a los 8 años, mi madre se suicidó después de que mi padre nos abandonara para irse con otra mujer, con la cual tuvo un accidente de avión y murieron, me da risa como pasaron las cosas; días después el gobierno me mandó a un orfanato, en el cual la ama de llaves se encariño conmigo y me trajo a este internado cuando cumplí 12 años, me dejaron quedar con la condición, que aun no comprendo tal vez por cuestiones legales o algo, de que nunca saliera mas que para ir al colegio, y como si no fuera suficiente me obligaron a mejorar mis estudios para poder entrar a la universidad asociada con el internado ya que están conectados por un pasillo y se evita la necesidad de salir, pero tampoco es que me tengan siempre encerrada entre cuatro paredes, se como es la naturaleza ya que estamos enmedio de un campo que es propiedad de la universidad y salgo a caminar, lo que no conozco o recuerdo es como era la ciudad y no se si quiera regresar a ella.

-P-perdón- dice volteando deprimida a su casillero.

-No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a que siempre lo hagas- digo cerrando el casillero y comenzando a caminar a mi siguiente clase, no sin antes ser sobresaltada por el ruido de un casillero cerrándose estrepitosamente.

-¡Ya se!, deberías estar emocionada- dice alegre ¿como se recupero tan pronto?, que da siempre lo hace. La miro confundida.

-¿Porque?-

-¿Qué no en tu clase habrá un chico nuevo de intercambio? que además sera parte del internado- ¿Un nuevo chico al comenzar las vacaciones? eso es extraño, pero en realidad no me interesa.

-¿Enserio? no sabía... ¿y como lo sabes tu?- preguntó comenzando a caminar junto a Ino.

-Tengo contactos- dice orgullosamente y yo pongo los ojos en blanco bromeando.

 _Sasuke_

 _-_ Menudo frio de mierda esta haciendo fuera- les digo a mis colegas mientras me froto las manos para conseguir un poco de calor, fue un tiro de suerte haberme encontrado con amigos de la infancia ya que iba a estar de hueva conseguir algunos colegas para pasar el rato.

-Pues a mi no me vendría nada mal entrar en calor con tremenda pollita que veo- escucho fanfarronear a Kiba y volteo hacia su dirección para saber de la susodicha pollita, una chica de largo cabello rubio y cuerpo espectacular, nada mal, pero mi atención es llamada por su acompañante, una tímida chica de cabello corto y oscuro, complexión pequeña y delgada, no se aprecia muy bien por culpa de la holgada sudadera y mirada baja. -¿Qué opinas Sasuke?- pregunta mi amigo cuando las dos chicas pasan frente a nosotros.

-Nada mal- digo sin dejar de ver a la pequeña chica quien voltea a verme cruzando miradas, sus sexis ojos perlados me cautivan quedando ensimismado, volviendome a la realidad cuando los aparta y se ruboriza.

-Oye linda, ¿Como te llamas? ¿Quieres pasar el rato?- dice Kiba acercándose a la chica, la cual se detiene junto con su amiga y lo mira con una sonrisa, yo sigo sin despegar mi mirada de la morena quien parece incómoda.

-Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto, pero lo siento voy tarde a clase- dice con voz dulce.

-Oh vamos, no pasa nada si te saltas una clase- insiste el gigolo que tengo por amigo, Yamanaka-san voltea preocupada hacia su amiga, quien suspira cerrando los ojos.

-Haz lo que quieras, al cabo nunca me haces caso- le dice con un sonrisa, la cual por alguna razón se me hace ¿linda?, no sexi tal vez.-Pero ya enserio, deja de ser tan golfa- menciona inexpresiva y nos quedamos boquiabiertos, ¿No son amigas? aunque a ella parece no afectarle.

-Eso hiere mis sentimientos- reprocha Yamanaka-san, y la morena pone los ojos en blanco.

-Si, claro, nos vemos no quiero llegar tarde- dice comenzando su caminata pero la interrumpo.

-¿Porque no te quedas tú también y nos conocemos? ¿Qué dices?- digo con mi sonrisa de galán, la cual desaparece al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica quien lo cambia por una extraña y tétrica sonrisa.

-No gracias- dice y retoma su camino sin mirar atrás dejándome perplejo.

-BUMM! Rechazo total- Rie Sai a mi lado y yo le doy un puñetazo en el estomago haciéndolo callar. Esto sera divertido.

* * *

 **Hola** **!** nwn/

¿Como estan? yo bien, ok no xD solo queria dar las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este nuevo fic también a y uchihinata-20 por sus followers :3 y si tienen alguna pregunta yo las contesto en las siguientes actualizaciones, ya que esta historia no va a seguir para nada (al menos la mayoría) las verdaderas personalidades de los personajes, pero como ya especifique arriba es OcC ( y demasiado xD)

Perdonen si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica o muletilla, intento mejorar m

Gracias por su atención y hasta la otra nwn/

 **Kuroneko-chan**

* * *

 **Si quieren leer la historia original:**

 **Wattpad:** Chikara-san

 **Fictionpress:** Brenda L.S.G


	3. Capítulo 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

 **ESTE FIC CONTIENE OcC SI NO TE GUSTA NO TE OBLIGO A LEER**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

 _Hinata_

Camino a toda prisa por el pasillo, ya hace dos minutos que la campana sonó y yo sigo a cinco minutos de distancia del salón, ¿Porque tiene que ser tan grande esta universidad? Voy a llegar tarde todo por culpa de Ino-chan y sus nuevos amigos, ¿Cuándo va a entender que deje de ser tan ingenua? No, ingenua no, golfa, se enrolla con el primer tipo que le hable bonito, _"Somos jóvenes hay que disfrutar el momento"_ o al menos es lo que siempre me dice.

Sinceramente estoy feliz con mi vida así como esta, _¿En serio o eso es lo que crees?_ menciona mi subconsciente y por alguna razón mi mente viaja al chico de hace unos momentos, recordando sus penetrantes ojos onix, su cabello oscuro azabache y esa estúpida y galante sonrisa con hoyuelos, me sorprendió que fuera a mí a quien le hablara, personalmente no me creo atractiva como para interesar a los hombres, soy lo opuesto a Ino-chan, tímida, mal carácter, siempre me visto de manera fodonga y nunca me esfuerzo por arreglarme decentemente, mi cabello es demasiado corto ahorrando el trabajo de estarlo cepillando y secando, en general mi aspecto me da lo mismo, no me importa no ser atractiva para los hombres, de hecho lo agradezco, lo único que quieren es tener una buena enrollada y te dejan tirada como basura, hoy en día los sentimientos ya no importan, y si importaran a mi ya no me importan, no he sacado nada bueno de ellos en mis largos 17 años ya que siempre se han aprovechado de ellos, lo que ha conllevado a convertirme en esta persona fría que no demuestra sus sentimientos y se lo guarda todo para ella misma.

Vuelvo a la realidad y me percato que estoy frente a mi salón el cual parece que aún no ha llegado el profesor, suspiro aliviada, camino cabizbaja hacia mi pupitre el cual nuevamente esta rayado con groserías e insultos y también lleno de basura mientras que un grupito de compañeras comienzan a cuchichear y reír como estúpidas, me limito a devolverles una mirada asesina y comienzo a limpiar mi lugar de trabajo igual que siempre, suspiro agotada.-Limpia bien ñoña- chilla una de ellas y las demás ríen como guacamayas.

Me molestan solo por ser una "chica superdotada" que logró entrar a la universidad a los 16 años, además que me obligaron; en un principio me afectaba de sobre manera que cada vez que me encontraba sola en mi habitación lloraba todo el día y golpeaba cosas, me llegue a fracturar la muñeca y nudillos más de cinco veces, siempre trate de mejorar la relación con mis compañeros pero siempre era rechazo tras rechazo, humillación tras humillación, que decidí dejarlo y poner una barrera, la cual solo Ino-chan ha sido capaz de romper, aun recuerdo cuando ella llego a inicios del semestre, es de un grado menor y se había perdido, así que me pidió ayuda y como buena persona que soy le ayude, en un principio pensé que era otra barbie repetida y engreída que nunca volvería a ver hasta que nos encontramos nuevamente en el internado, se emocionó cuando me vio y comenzó a hablarme como si nada, también pensé que me iba a menospreciar cuando le dijera mi edad pero no lo hizo si no que me empezó a elogiar, en ese momento comprendí que no era como las demás, bueno no del todo, y se coló en mi vida haciendo de su compañía algo normal y cómodo para mí.

Mis pensamientos se ven nuevamente interrumpidos por unas generosas manos que recogen un poco de basura del asiento, levanto mi mirada para ver al buen samaritano que me está ayudando y me ruborizo, es Naruto-kun una de las pocas personas que me hablan y de la cual estoy perdidamente "enamorada".

-¿Otra vez limpiando?- pregunta con una dulce sonrisa y mi corazón comienza a salirse del pecho.

-S-si, no.-Agacho la cabeza nerviosa y el saca una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Cuál de los dos?- dice amable y me limito a ruborizarme hasta las orejas, ¿Porque me pongo como una idiota cada vez que el me habla? no solo cuando me habla, con que este en mi campo de visión me afecta, y como no hacerlo si es simplemente atractivo, con su hermoso cabello rubio, sus lindos ojos azul cielo y esa esplendida sonrisa de oreja a oreja que siempre adorna su cara.

-¡Naruto, amor!- se escucha una chillona voz desde la entrada de salón es una chica con cabello rosado de ojos esmeralda y pequeña boca quien corre a toda velocidad hacia nosotros colgándose del cuello de Naruto mientras le planta un beso, aquí es donde yo vuelvo a la realidad recordando que esa tierna mirada suya nunca será dirigida a mí, prosigo con mi trabajo, tomo la basura de sus manos y me dirijo al cesto de basura.

-O lo siento Hina-chan, pensaba hacerlo yo- dice a mis espaldas sin dejar de abrazar a Sakura, y me limito a negar con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes- digo mientras tomo un trapo y enjuague de uno de los casilleros del salón.

 _-Ya te dije que le dejes de ayudar, ella puede valerse por sí misma, y ¿desde cuándo la llamas Hina-chan?-_ susurra su novia.

- _Y yo ya te he dicho que la ayudo porque es mi amiga y sabré como la llamo-_ responde Naruto enojado, es inútil que susurren aun los escucho, agacho la cabeza avergonzada mientras cierro el casillero y camino de vuelta a mi lugar.

-No me interesa lo que estén hablando pero Sakura-san tiene razón puedo valerme por mí misma, gracias- digo mirándolo de manera inexpresiva y fría, su linda sonrisa se desvanece y me mira con preocupación, me limito a limpiar el pupitre.

-Pero...- intenta reprochar pero Sakura lo jala del brazo.

-Ya la oíste, vamos a sentarnos- dice victoriosa y el solo la obedece yéndose a sentar al otro extremo del salón, suspiro por segunda vez agotada mientras termino de limpiar mi pupitre.

 _Sasuke_

Doy otro sorbo a mi botella mientras mis pensamientos se pierden nuevamente en esos exóticos ojos perla y mejillas ruborizadas, solo un momento, no, ¿Solo unos simples segundos fueron suficientes para cautivarme de esa manera? al grado de querer saber todo sobre ella. Un molesto tamboriteo en mi cabeza me regresa a la realidad, es Kiba, gruño molesto.

-Hasta que reaccionas, ¿En que estas pensando?- pregunta sentándose a mi lado mientras me roba la bebida de las manos.

-No es de tu incumbencia, y dame eso- digo molesto arrebatando la bebida antes de que pueda darle trago alguno, frunce el ceño.

-Solo estas de nena porque la tipa de hace un momento te rechazo, y vaya manera de hacerlo- ríe divertido.

-Cállate, y ¿me lo dices a mi? o ¿no has visto esa linda escena?- digo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras señalo a Sai e Ino-chan quienes más que estarse besando parece que están compitiendo a ver cual se come primero al otro, a Kiba parece que se le cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo y yo rió a carcajadas.

-Sai!, Tu maldito Hijo de- grita corriendo hacia ellos mientras los separa, Ino-chan parece avergonzada y yo me parto de risa con la escena de esos dos peleando, siempre hemos sido muy unidos desde niños ya que éramos vecinos y nuestros padres eran muy amigos, siempre salíamos a hacer desastres en el vecindario, éramos los culpables de muchas ventanas rotas, balones perdidos, paredes grafiteadas, gritos de señoras gordas en el vecindario, fueron buenos tiempos, pero lo que he aprendido en mis 20 años es que lo bueno siempre termina y si no eres tu el que lo termina sufrirás.  
Cuando cumplí 13 años mis padres se divorciaron y yo decidí ir a vivir con mi madre a Europa, en un principio me encerré en mi mundo y no hablaba o convivía con nadie hasta que a mi madre se le cruzó la idea de querer llevarme con un psicólogo, decidí evitarlo así que un día como si nada hable con mis compañeros de clase, comencé a juntarme con un grupito que se asemejaba mas a mi forma de actuar y salía todos los días e incluso noches con ellos, cosa que también la comenzó a preocupar ¿Quien entiende a las madres?, tiempo después se ocasionaron algunos problemas y conflictos con ellos obligándome a volver a Japón y ya que no quería ver la cara de mi padre o seria capas de rompérsela en pedazos decidí inscribirme en el internado y bueno aquí me tienen.

-¿Quién está ahí?- se escucha a la lejanía una voz ronca seguramente de algún profesor, habíamos decidido ir detrás de las gradas del gimnasio para saltarnos las clases, ya que cada salón tiene diferentes horarios no hay problema de que los profesores nos vean, el problema es que está prohibido entrar al gimnasio si no es con el permiso escrito de algún profesor, o algo así me explicaron. Todos paramos de hablar y nos quedamos estáticos por si acaso de no hacer ningún ruido, volteo con Sai y lo miro con el seño fruncido mientras pongo mi dedo índice en mis labios para luego señalarlo a él y después llevarlo a mi cuello asemejando cortarlo dándole a entender que si no guardaba silencio lo degollaba, el se limita a palidecer y asentir frenéticamente.

-E dicho ¿Quién está ahí?- repite acercándose a las gradas.

-¡N-nadie!-Grita Sai y yo me doy un golpe mental para luego fulminarlo con la mirada.

-¿¡Que fue lo que te dije animal!?-Grito acercándome lentamente mientras el retrocede. En eso el profesor aparece donde nosotros y pareciera que está echando humo por las orejas, después voltea a verme y suspira pesadamente.

-¿Que no saben que está prohibido estar aquí?- pregunta mirándonos de manera seria y nos encojemos de hombros, yo me concentro en su cabello, o más bien peluquín, ¿a quién cree que engaña? me lo imagino sin él y me gana la risa, cosa que parece no gustarle mucho así que paro.

-Se los pasare esta vez-dice suspirando pesadamente mientras se acaricia la cien para luego regresar su mirada a mí.

-Uchiha, te he estado buscando, ¿Porque te saltaste las clases?- pregunta acercándose a mí y caigo en cuenta que es mi tutor de clase, adiós paz y tranquilidad.

-¿¡Porque!?... porque...- me hago el payaso y me agarro el mentón figurando pensar.-Hey Kiba ¿Porque me salte la clase?-digo volteando hacia él y sonríe divertido.

-Ni idea bro- dice encogiéndose de hombros con una expresión de idiota, trato de no reírme y vuelvo a voltear con peluquín-sensei, digo al profesor quien parece que su paciencia se agota, dirijo mi mirada al techo "tratando de recordar".

-Porque...¿estaba salvando el medio ambiente?... ¡SI! eso- digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el profesor se limita a agarrarme del brazo y llevarme con él a la fuerza, me hago el dramático extendiendo un brazo a mis amigos mientras me alejo, los cuales se limitan a despedirse poniendo su mano en la sien como los soldados mientras pronuncian algo como _"has servido bien a tu nación"_ , hago una sonrisa sádica y aun con el brazo extendido les muestro lentamente el dedo de en medio.

Camino en silencio por el pasillo mientras el profesor me sermonea, suspiro cansado y volteo hacia la ventana a mi izquierda mientras mis pensamientos se vuelven a perder en esos lindos ojos perla y mientras me pierdo en ello llegamos al salón.

-Espera aquí- me ordena Guy-sensei y yo solo asiento mientras entra, en lo que parece regañar y ordenar comienza a hablar, cuando voltea hacia mi hace una seña de que pase, bueno aquí voy, odio estar frente a multitudes, inhalo, exhalo y entro.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- digo con una falsa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y veo como un grupito de chicas comienzan a cuchichear y decir "Kyaa"

-Señoritas por favor compórtense y usted Uchiha-san tome asiento... veamos- dice mirando todo el salón y se detiene en una dirección para después señalarla.-Junto a Hyuga-san- dirijo mi mirada hacia la mencionada, abro los ojos un poco sorprendido y después sonrió victorioso.

-De acuerdo- digo comenzando a caminar a mi pupitre a lado de una linda chica de ojos perla y cabello corto cuando otra castaña se levanta estrepitosamente.

-Sensei aquí hay otro lugar, no deje que esa hermosura sea contaminada por la ñoña- dice de manera melosa que hasta a mi llega a fastidiarme y los demás de ríen ¿en serio eso les causo risa?

-Basta TenTen-san, por favor tome asiento- dice peluquín-sensei.

-Solo digo la verdad, no vaya a ser que le pegue la peste o le contamine la mente con sus cosas de emo- fanfarronea mientras todos siguen riendo y volteo a ver de reojo a la victima quien parece no importarle si no fuera porque esta apretando sus puños sobre el pupitre y se muerde el labio brutalmente que parece que está a punto de sangrar, saco una pequeña carcajada lo suficientemente audible para todo el salón y volteo a ver a la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Que estupidez- me limito a decir y tomo asiento mientras todos me miran boquiabiertos inclusive la tímida chica a mi lado la cual volteo a ver de frente y extiendo mi mano.

-Mucho gusto, Sasuke Uchiha- digo con una tierna sonrisa falsa y ella me mira directamente a los ojos lo cual me deja ver mejor su rostro, uno con facciones extremadamente finas, ojos perlados medianos, nariz refinada, mejillas ruborizadas, labios gruesos y bien delineados lo cual la hace jodidamente sexi e inocente ¿cómo es eso posible?, salgo de mis ensoñaciones cuando frunce el ceño y regresa su mirada a su libreta, su capucha me impide ver su perfil.

-Que sonrisa mas falsa y no me vuelvas a defender pero gracias-dice de manera burlona, bajo mi mano y frunzo el ceño ¿Que sucede con ella?

-¿Quien dijo que te estaba defendiendo?- digo volviendo mi mirada al frente sin dejar de verla de reojo.

-Mi imaginación, lo siento- pronuncia de manera fría encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia, lo cual me hace irritar.

-Pero la verdad si te estaba defendiendo, deberías darme las gracias mal agradecida- digo de manera socarrona cruzándome de brazos.

-Uuu que buen samaritano y si te di las gracias- dice con la misma actitud sin inmutarse ¿porque me irrita tanto?

-¿A si? pues yo no te-

-¡Uchiha! ¡Hyuga! ya tendrán tiempo de hablar después, pongan atención a la clase y tu Hyuga quítate la capucha- grita el profesor y ambos obedecemos, Hyuga-san, le digo así porque aun no se su nombre, se quita la capucha y deja observar mejor el color de su cabello, un color azul oscuro, se percata de que la estoy viendo y me gruñe me limito a asentir un par de veces y regreso mi mirada a la clase.

* * *

 **Hola!** nwn/

A petición de **nayaritsasuhina ** se actualizo pronto, aunque antes no lo agradecia, y de verdad lo siento, me hacen muy feliz sus reviews, como ya tengo varias partes escritas actualizare cada semana, ya que hay algunas cosas que debo cambiar, como los nombres y facciones de los personajes, también gracias por sus followers y favoritos xD y como dije en el cap, anterior si tienen alguna pregunta yo las contesto en las siguientes actualizaciones, ya que esta historia no va a seguir para nada (al menos la mayoría) las verdaderas personalidades de los personajes, pero como ya especifique arriba es OcC ( y demasiado xD)

P.D. lo se Guy-sensei no es calvo pero por alguna razón se me hiso el indicado para se peluquín-sensei xD

Perdonen si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica o muletilla, intento mejorar m

Gracias por su atención y hasta la otra nwn/

 **Kuroneko-chan**

* * *

 **Si quieren leer la historia original:**

 **Wattpad:** Chikara-san

 **Fictionpress:** Brenda L.S.G


	4. Capítulo 3

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

 **ESTE FIC CONTIENE OcC, SI NO TE GUSTA NO TE OBLIGO A LEER.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

 _Hinata_

Intento concentrarme en lo que está diciendo el Peluquín-sensei como le dicen todos o como yo le digo peluquín-chan ¿En serio cree que engaña a alguien? Hasta un niño de 5 años se daría cuenta de esa reluciente calva en la cual imagino que hasta tu rostro se refleja en ella, saco una pequeña risita ante la idea y si de por si sentía la mirada de Uchiha-san encima, ahora siento que me consume ¿Cual es su problema? ¿Tan bicho raro me veo? Por instinto volteo de reojo ocasionando que crucemos miradas, me sobresalto un poco y aparto rápidamente los ojos mientras me ruborizo hasta las orejas ¿Que pasa conmigo? ¿Porque mi corazón late tan rápido? ¡Basta corazón!

No había sentido mi corazón así desde... desde la primera vez que Naruto-kun me hablo, también había sido la primera vez que pise el internado y el ya llevaba un año viviendo ahí así que fue él quien me enseño las instalaciones, en aquel entonces yo aun era muy animada y positiva, hablábamos mucho así que me hice su amiga y de otros cuantos, nos divertíamos mucho en el campo, fueron buenos momentos, sonrió de manera nostálgica volteando a ver al lindo chico de ojos azules que está delante del molesto chico a mi lado quien se percata de mi mirada y por alguna extraña razón se le cae o más bien parece que tira intencionalmente su lápiz cayendo cerca de mi pie.

-Ps, ¿Me lo pasas?- susurra Uchiha-san con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja juntando las palmas de sus manos a manera de "suplica" frunzo el ceño mientras suspiro por tercera vez en el dia y trato de tomar el objeto, pero aquí es donde recuerdo que soy demasiado torpe y se me resbala a penas toca mis dedos rodando hacia el pie de Naruto-kun, suspiro por cuarta vez y escucho la risita burlona del chico a mi lado, me incorporo y doy pequeños golpecitos al brazo de Naruto-kun con el dedo índice quien voltea al instante y me dedica una cálida sonrisa haciendo que mis mejillas se adornen de color carmesí mientras me comen los nervios.

-¿Podrías pasármelo, por favor?- digo tímidamente agachando la mirada mientras señalo el objeto en cuestión a lado de su pie, el susurra algo como "claro" y lo toma para después extender su brazo en mi dirección con esa misma cálida sonrisa y yo no puedo evitar devolverla haciendo que él se sorprenda un poco para después su sonrisa se expanda más.

-G-gracias- digo tomando el lápiz pero Naruto-kun me toma de la mano y yo siento que le da un vuelco a mi corazón.

-De nada, hace mucho que no sonreías, te vez mejor así , recuérdalo Hina-chan- Dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me ruborizo un poco y estoy por contestarle pero otra mano se coloca sobre la mía provocando unos tremendos escalofríos en mi espina dorsal, mi corazón late a mil por hora y mi cara se adorna de un color carmesí más intenso, es una sensación que nunca he sentido antes no es desagradable, sino mas bien extrañamente cálida y, por alguna razón como flashback la cara de mi madre aparece en mi mente pero decido ignorarlo así que ambos volteamos a ver al dueño de esa molesta mano y nos encontramos con una rara, tétrica y falsa sonrisa de Uchiha-san, lo cual me provoca otros escalofríos un poco diferentes a los otros.

-Gracias, _Hina-chan_ \- dice de forma melosa, lo cual me irrita, mientras aparta mi mano de la de Dylan, quien extrañado me dedica otra sonrisa y vuelve su vista a la clase, yo frunzo el ceño enojada y se me cruza la idea de aventar el lápiz por su estúpida y galante cara cosa que pienso hacer pero me quedo ensimismada por la intensidad de sus ojos, sus lindos ojos color onix, me percato que en la ceja derecha lleva un piercing lo que lo hace jodidamente atractivo provocando que me muerda el labio inferior por instinto y veo como se le dilatan un poco las pupilas, salgo de mis ensoñaciones por los gritos de Guy-sensei.

-¡Hyuga! ¿Qué fue lo que le dije?- me sobresalto retirando mi mano de la de Uchiha-san y me coloco derecha en mi asiento, ¿Decirme? ¿Cuando? Estaba tan perdida que no recordé que estaba en clase volteo al techo tratando de recordar.

-... ¿Qué es calvo y se deprime todas las noches por ello?- digo con mi dedo índice bajo mis labios volteando aun al techo con inocencia, en eso todos se echan a reír inclusive Uchiha-san y yo trato de comprender lo que acabo de decir, hasta que capto la idea, sinceramente no pretendía ser graciosa, solo soy muy despistada, trato de disculparme pero ya es demasiado tarde y me ordena que me ponga de pie mientras él se pone rojo de la ira, obedezco de manera perezosa y me percato de que todos me están mirando y también que unos grupos o más bien dicho el grupito de TenTen están cuchicheando y burlándose, detesto ser el centro de atención.

-Con que muy graciosa ¿He? señorita Hyuga- dice con un tono macabro y yo me congelo en mi lugar. -Le dije que después hablaba con el señor Uchiha, será la última vez que se lo paso y va lo mismo para usted- dice señalando al chico despreocupado a mi lado quien se limita a hacer una sonrisa de idiota y yo pongo los ojos en blanco, peluquín-chan suspira y regresa su mirada a mí.

-Bueno como veo que está poniendo mucha atención a la clase- comienza a decir mi profesor de literatura y yo trago saliva, ya valí palo. -¿Podría, por favor, describir como vio los sentimientos de Kohinata ante la pérdida de sus padres?- Pregunta y yo maldigo mil veces por dentro al Uchiha, en ese instante se me ocurre una buena idea, si yo voy a caer al hoyo el viene conmigo, aclaro un poco la garganta y me coloco derecha en mi lugar juntando las manos como diputado.

-Quisiera que me disculpara Guy-sensei, pero como ya sabe se me dificulta un poco entender este tipo de cosas, esa es la razón por la cual consulte con mi querido compañero- comienzo a decir con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras señalo al Uchiha, el cual parece que el aire se va de sus pulmones y se coloca en guardia sobre sus asiento volteando a verme asustado, prosigo- Ya que no estaba entendiendo mucho le pedí un poco de ayuda y déjeme decirle que me sorprendió de sobre manera, las palabras de este chico son las de un filosofo extraordinario, por lo que, si describo los sentimientos de kohinata solo le estaré robando el crédito a Uchiha-san- termino de decir con una sonrisa de satisfacción haciendo que el Uchiha se atragante un poco con su propia saliva y peluquín-chan parece sorprendido.

-¿En serio? Fantástico, quisiera escucharlo, Uchiha-san- dice nuestro profesor de literatura entusiasmado, Uchiha-san me gruñe por lo bajo y se levanta dedicándome una sonrisa sádica, la cual le devuelvo.

-Me alagan sus palabras, Hyuga-san, pero en mi opinión usted me dio una mejor perspectiva de la situación- dice "cortésmente" mientras me mira con la misma expresión en su rostro.

-Oh vamos, no sea modesto- digo tratando de no salirme de mis casillas, todo el salón se encuentra estático por la tensión y al profesor parce que se le acaba la paciencia.

-Usted está siendo la molesta, perdón, modesta- dice mirándome a los ojos y me muerdo el labio irritada, apunto de contraatacar la campana suena dando finalizada la hora de clase y todos festejan mientras guardan rápidamente sus cosas, ya que, es la ultima hora y ultimo día de clases, suspiro por quinta vez mientras comienzo a guardar mis cosas y uchiha-san hace lo mismo.

-No se les olvide leer _"El tulipán negro"_ de tarea- grita ante el bullicio peluquín-sensei y todos rebuznan a excepción mía y del chico a mi lado- Hyuga, Uchiha, ustedes me esperan- ahora si rebuznamos para después asentir, Sasuke, ya me canse de decirle Uchiha, se cuelga la mochila en el hombro derecho mientras se coloca frente a mí, me limito a hacer lo mismo mientras me recargo en la paleta de mi asiento, el me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que quieres?- digo de manera fría y el hace un tipo puchero, que por alguna razón se me hace adorable.

-¿Como "que"?, porque me hiciste eso- pregunta "enojado" y yo suspiro por sexta vez mientras cierro los ojos y cruzo de brazos.

-Te lo merecías- digo abriendo un poco mi ojo izquierdo

-¿porque?- reprocha alzando los brazos al aire.

-Por...- "por interrumpir mi lindo momento con Naruto-kun", No!, no puedo decirle eso, por instinto volteo hacia su dirección, está hablando con sus amigos y novia pero se da cuenta de mi mirada así que voltea a verme, me sonríe y despide con la mano, hago lo mismo a excepción de la sonrisa, provocando que el frunza el ceño y ponga sus dedos índice a los lados de su boca dándome a entender que sonría lo cual hago pero Sakura se percata y lo jala del brazo fuera del salón, mi sonrisa se convierte en una triste.

 _Sasuke_

Frunzo el ceño ante la "adorable" escena que estoy presenciando ¿Entonces él es la razón por la cual me arrastro a esa rara pelea? ¿Qué tiene de bueno él? ¿Porque le dedica esas sonrisas? y lo más importante ¿Porque es tan fría conmigo? veo como el chico es arrastrado fuera del salón y regreso mi mirada a Hina-chan, o al menos así le dijo es chico estirado, quien tiene una extraña expresión de tristeza, suspiro y robo su mirada, encarna una ceja confundida y repito lo mismo que hiso el chico de cabello castaño haciendo que entrecierre los ojos para después ponerlos en blanco, agacha la mirada y veo como sonríe aumentando mi ego.

-Bueno, te perdono- digo socarronamente cruzándome de brazos y ella asiente un par de veces mientras pronuncia un _"hai, hai"_ , mi atención es llamada por unas palabras escritas debajo del pupitre de Hina-chan, se varían en decir insultos como _"ñoña, zorra, emo, huérfana, idiota"_ y cosas similares frunzo el ceño confundido-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto señalando la cosa en cuestión, Hina se coloca en cuclillas para poder ver, se sorprende abriendo un poco los ojos para después suspirar pesadamente.

-¿Ahora también el suelo?- susurra mas para ella que para mí, y por alguna razón me preocupo ¿Sufre de bullying?, Hina se levanta tranquilamente y camina hacia uno de los casilleros del salón, peluquín-sensei quien está hablando con otros compañeros parece decirle algo a lo que ella asiente y regresa en mi dirección con un trapo y enjuague en manos, se coloca de rodillas y comienza a limpiar yo me limito a verla, mis ojos viajan a su bien formado y lindo trasero haciendo que mi imaginación fluya pero salgo de mis ensoñaciones lascivas cuando la chica se incorpora un poco y se golpea la cabeza con la paleta del pupitre sacándole un gemido de dolor y yo me aguanto la risa haciendo un lado el pupitre.

-¿Porque no lo quitas? seria mas fácil ¿No?- digo con sonrisa socarrona mientras ella se soba la cabeza con un puchero adorable, no puedo evitar apartar la mirada.

-Gracias- dice mientras termina de limpiar y se incorpora para llevar las cosas a su lugar mientras yo acomodo el asiento, los tipos que estaban con Míster peluquín por fin se largan y Hina me hace una seña de que valla, así que tomo su mochila para dársela lo que ella me agradece con la cabeza y se cuelga la mochila en el hombro derecho, nos colocamos frente al escritorio de peluquín-sensei.

-Iré al grano, ya que veo que se están llevando muy bien, me gustaría que usted señorita Hyuga le enseñara las instalaciones al señor Uchiha- dice el profesor y yo me doy un golpe de suerte.

-Me niego- dice Hina de manera fría.

-Tanto de la universidad como el internado ¿De acuerdo?- dice de manera seria haciendo que Hina-chan ruede los ojos y asienta derrotada.

-¿Algo más?- dice comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-No vuelva a mencionar mis cosas personales ante la clase- reprocha peinándose el "cabello" con las manos y yo aplano los labios reprimiendo mi risa mientras camino a lado de la chica.

-Si, si, peluquín-sensei, vamos Uchiha- dice ella de manera despreocupada mientras salimos al pasillo, no puedo evitar partirme de risa, parece que no soy el único que le dice así, Hina-chan voltea a verme confundida para después abrir los ojos como platos ¿No me digas que lo hiso sin pensarlo?

-¡Hinata Hyuga!- grita el profesor desde el salón y Hinata se sobresalta para luego comenzar a caminar mas rápido, intento seguirle el paso y parar de reír ¿En serio es tan distraída? también me sorprendió lo que dijo frente a la clase, su inocencia la hace adorablemente graciosa.

Ya en otro pasillo disminuimos el paso y ella se coloca su capucha impidiendo apreciar su lindo perfil.

-No me has dicho tu nombre- digo mientras coloco mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-Con ese grito imagino que media universidad lo sabe- pronuncia de manera sarcástica y yo ruedo los ojos.

-Me refiero a que no te has presentado correctamente- ella suspira mientras se detiene a verme con expresión fría.

-Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto- dice sin darle importancia frunzo el ceño y pongo los dedos en las comisuras de mis labios dándole a entender que sonría pero prosigue con su camino.

-¿Te puedo decir Hina-chan?- digo atrás de ella.

-No- dice cortante y yo le quito la capucha, ella gruñe mientras se la pone de nuevo, repitiendo lo anterior varias veces mientras caminamos.

-Estate quieto Uchiha- grita ella con el ceño fruncido y yo me parto de risa, es divertido molestarla, creo que será mi nuevo pasatiempo.

-Está bien, está bien- digo retomando el camino y ella junto a mí, volteo a verla de reojo dándome cuenta de que no se puso de nuevo la capucha, sonrió victorioso. -Y puedes decirme Sasuke- digo para lo que ella asiente.-El chico de hace un momento ¿Te gusta?- pregunto tratando de averiguar un poco parece sobresaltarse un poco pero regresa a su postura fría.

-A tu izquierda se encuentra la cafetería- dice ignorándome y comienza a mostrarme las instalaciones, me muestra el área de cada materia, así como oficinas administrativas, bibliotecas, cibercafés, gimnasios y nos detenemos frente a un tablero lleno de volantes.

-Aquí es donde puedes, o más bien debes inscribirte a un club- dice con su misma expresión fría la cual ha mantenido por todo el "tour" ¿Porque no puede dejar de ser fría conmigo?

-¿Tengo que venir a practicas también en vacaciones?- pregunto mientras leo algunos de los volantes.

-Dependiendo de cual elijas, además si estas en el internado no tienes porque quejarte- me reprocha.

-¿En cuál estas tu?- pregunto tratando de hacer platica.

-Voleibol- dice cortante, sí que es difícil.

-¿Te gusta?- digo tratando de guardar paciencia.

-Algo- me mira inexpresiva y se me acaba la paciencia hace que tomo sus mejillas comenzando a estirarlas, ella se sobresalta un poco adornándose de un color carmesí intenso.

-Deja de ser tan fría, eso hiere mis sentimientos- digo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tenes shestimienstos?- pregunta ella tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-No seas grosera, ¿Porque eres tan fría?- pregunto dejando de estirarlos pero sin soltarlos.

-A tsu deresha se encuentrasn tsus amigos- frunzo el ceño.

-Deja de ignorarme- digo estirando más sus mejillas y siento una mano en mi hombro.

-Y tú deja a la chica pervertido- dice Sai y suelto las mejillas de Hinata para darle un puñetazo a él lo cual lo deja tirado en el suelo, Hinata se queda boquiabierta al igual que su amiga quien viene junto a Kiba el cual se parte de risa.

-¿¡Y eso porque fue!?- Pregunta Sai entre enojado y asustado,

-Por tu culpa nos descubrió peluquín-sensei reprocho y Hinata reprime una risa, lo cual por alguna razón alimenta mi ego.

-Ya Sasuke, Sai no tiene la culpa de su retraso mental- dice mi amigo de ojos caninos y yo asiento de manera seria.

-Tienes razón, pobre Sai, perdóname- digo de forma dramática extendiendo mi mano hacia él quien más que a fuerzas lo acepta colocándose de pie quien corre junto a Ino-chan tomándola por la cintura.

* * *

 **Hola!** nwn/

Mil gracias por pasar a leer mi humilde fic uwu y también gracias por los Followers y Favs, si tienen alguna pregunta comenten y si no solo comenten xD ok no es que de verdad me hace feliz que lo hagan y me dan animos de seguir escribiendo.

Perdonen si alguna que otra cosa se me pasa (como nombres o características) también perdonen si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica voy mejorando u.u

 _Hasta la otra nwn/_

 **Kuroneko-chan**

* * *

 **Si gustan leer la historia original**

 **Wattpad:** _Chikara-san_

 **Fictionpress:** _Brenda L.S.G_


	5. Capítulo 4

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

 **ESTE FIC CONTIENE OcC SI NO TE GUSTA NO TE OBLIGO A LEER**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

 _Hinata._

-Pues este retrasado mental te robo la chica- dice victorioso el chico de cabello corto castaño y ojos onix mientras le roba un tremendo beso a mi amiga la cual acepta gustosa el gesto, camino hacia ella para darle un golpe en la cabeza y voltea a verme con un puchero, pongo los ojos en blanco mientras los otros dos tipos se acercan.

-N-no fue mi culpa, yo solo... solo...- trata de excusarse el chico castaño de ojos caninos, ¿En serio? ¿No fue él, el "Super galán" que acortejo a Ino?

-Patético- digo sin pensarlo haciendo que Sasuke y su amigo se partan de risa mientras Ino me reprocha y yo me encojo de hombros.

-Muy buena esa, Hinata- dice Uchiha-san tratando de calmarse, bajo la mirada avergonzada e Ino me hace una mirada picara, no puede ser, se hiso una mala idea.

-¿Se llevan bien?- pregunta Ino de manera picara y yo trato de no darme un golpe mental.

-Claro-Para nada- decimos Sasuke y yo al unisonó y el voltea a verme con un tipo puchero.

-Deja de ser tan fría- me dice como niño de cinco años al cual no le quieren dar su juguete.

-Y tu deja de ser tan infantil- digo volteando mi cabeza hacia una de las ventanas del pasillo mientras me cruzo de brazos sin darle importancia, de reojo veo como él hace una cara de "me has ofendido" y pongo los ojos en blanco, en eso coloca sus manos en los hombros de Ino mirándola con una expresión seria, ella se limita a tragar saliva y a mí me dan unas extrañas ganas de separarlos, pero ¿Porqué?

-Por favor, ayúdame- Ino arquea una ceja y yo me acercó para escucharlos.

-¿A qué?- pregunta mi amiga

-A que deje de ser tan indiferente conmigo- dice con la misma expresión seria señalándome su dedo acusador ¿Porque se lo toma tan apecho? A si soy con todos, Ino voltea a verme con su expresión picara, entre cierro los ojos y muevo mi cabeza de izquierda a derecha lentamente, a ella parece no importarle y le crece su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No, Ino, no- digo de manera seria, ella quita las manos de Sasuke y pone las suyas sobre mis hombros.

-Vamos Hinata, esta es tu oportunidad de conseguir amigos y dejar tu vida solitaria- dice emocionada y yo frunzo el ceño.

-Una, sabes que soy así con todos y no me interesa hacer amigos y dos disfruto mi vida solitaria- digo de manera tranquila.

-Una pues deberías dejar de ser así y dos eso ni tú te lo crees- dice con un puchero en su boca y pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Tienes razón, pero sabes que me es imposible hacer amigos- digo entre comillas.

-claro que no y yo que-

-Tú te colaste en mi vida sin que te diera permiso- digo a manera de reproche y ella me mira apenada.

-Buen punto, pero no creo que a este chico le funcione- dice señalando a Sasuke, quien no sé en qué momento comenzó a jugar luchitas con sus amigos, Ino-chan y yo los miramos inexpresivas, prosigue- Así que dale una oportunidad, mejor dicho date una oportunidad, sabes que si quieres puedes ser más simpática con alguien- termina de decir y yo infló los cachetes casi derrotada ¿Podre ser amiga de ese tipo? Volteo a verlo, está riendo a carcajadas por las tonterías que están haciendo sus amigos, no parece mala persona, me quedo ensimismada con sus hoyuelos y el voltea a verme, me sorprendo un poco al igual que él pero me devuelve una sonrisa, me ruborizó y volteo mi cara mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, suspiro pesadamente mientras asiento derrotada.

-De acuerdo, haré lo que pueda- digo regalándole una dulce sonrisa la cual solo Ino y Naruto-kun han visto, ella grita "Yai" mientras me estruja en sus brazos llamando la atención del trió de idiotas quienes se acercan curiosos.

-Misión cumplida, Sasuke-kun- dice Ino de manera orgullosa mientras coloca su palma en la sien como militar, Sasuke corresponde el gesto.

-Eres un orgullo para tu nación- pongo los ojos en blanco y comienzo a caminar.

-Andando Uchiha, aún nos falta el internado- digo deteniéndome un poco mientras lo miro por encima de los hombros el asiente y se despide de sus amigos para después alcanzarme y comenzamos a caminar en un incomodo silencio hasta que es el quien lo rompe.

-¿Y cuál es el pasillo que conecta al internado?- pregunta tratando de hacer platica.

\- Bueno, no es un pasillo en sí de bloques y sementó, es mas como un largo jardín oculto por los arboles- digo de manera inexpresiva y el hace un "o" con su boca.

-¿Te gusta pasar por ahí?- dice volteando a verme con una sonrisa.

-Si, es bastante lindo y tranquilizador- digo con media sonrisa y el abre un poco los ojos sorprendido para después sonreír mas. Caminamos en silencio, este es más cómodo, Mientras llegamos al segundo patio de la universidad, lo guió por un camino con lindas piedras y nos detenemos frente a una puerta rodeada de enredaderas las cuales lo camuflan haciendo parecer que es una pared con hierbas al igual que las demás, paso mi mano a través de ellas y la abro.

-Increíble- dice emocionado y yo me río para mis adentros, dejo que pase primero para poder cerrar la puerta tras de mí y él se queda ensimismado por la linda imagen que está viendo, es un largo camino empedrado con hierbas, flores, arbustos y árboles, los cuales sus ramas y hojas caen como caireles, me coloco a su lado.

-Pero, ¿Que no estamos en invierno?- dice volteando a verme con una ceja levantada y yo asiento con una sonrisa.

\- Pensé que no te darías cuenta, es como un invernadero, un largo y acogedor invernadero- digo de manera orgullosa mientras acaricio algunas rosas y sonrió sin acordarme del chico a mi lado quien coloca su mano a lado de la mía también acariciando las rosas y parte de mi mano, ahí está ese escalofrío otra vez, volteo a verlo levemente sonrojada, el hace lo mismo y me sonríe, siento que el corazón me late a mil por hora, ya que era una sonrisa que no avía hecho antes, es mas ¿sincera?

-Parece que esto te hace feliz- dice y yo me sorprendo abriendo los ojos casi como platos para después volver mi vista a las rosas y sonreír, efectivamente este lugar me hace feliz, aquí venía, o más bien dicho vengo a desahogar mis llantos sin que nadie se dé cuenta...

-... el silencio que emana es acogedor, me recuerda el tiempo que pasaba con mi madre...- comienzo a decir percatándome de que los pensamiento me habían brotado por la boca la cual tapo inmediatamente, no me gusta hablar sobre mí, Sasuke voltea a verme confundido yo regreso a mi semblante frío dándome la vuelta para comenzar a caminar.-Andando Uchiha que acabas con mi tiempo-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunta extendiendo los brazos en el aire mientras se empareja a mí, yo coloco las manos en los bolsillos de mi sudadera y me encojo de hombros.

-¿Qué paso de qué?- Sasuke me mira con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados para después hacer su típico gesto, que por cierto le robo a Naruto-kun, de que sonría.

\- Ahh, eso- digo inexpresiva mientras me rasco la nuca.

-No digas, "ahh, eso", sonríe, ¿Porque eres tan fría?- pregunta colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-A tu derecha las orquídeas- digo señalando el lugar en cuestión, Sasuke hace un lindo puchero y yo me aguanto la risa.

-¡Deja de ignorarme!- grita volteando a verme y yo esquivo su mirada tratando de no reírme ¿Porque quiero reír? hace mucho que no me daban estas ganas de querer reírme por algo, a excepción de las ocurrencias de Ino. -Le prometiste a tu amiga que serias más amigable conmigo- dice de manera socarrona y yo suspiro para después asentir un par de veces, Sasuke sonríe victorioso -¿Y? ¿Porque eres tan fría?-

-A veces es mejor se frío que tierno y bueno- digo sin darle importancia haciendo que Sasuke cambie su semblante a uno serio mientras arruga su frente.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?- pregunta levantando su mirada al techo transparente de la carpa del invernadero, yo pongo mi vista al frente y veo que casi llegamos a la entrada del internado, suspiro mientras cierro mis ojos un instante recordando todos lo que me ha sucedido en mi corta vida de 17 años, todo viene a mí como Flashback y me muerdo el labio inferior. -Tiene que ver con las palabras escritas bajo tu pupitre- menciona y yo abro los ojos cansadamente mientras detengo mi caminar.

-Sobre eso, solo olvídalo, para ser sincera yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, si te hablo de vez en cuando será solo por Ino-chan así que no te hagas falsas ideas- digo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, el me mira sorprendido para después hacer lo mismo que yo.

-Pero yo si quiero tener algo que ver contigo- dice mientras se acerca poco a poco plantándome cara, yo retrocedo por instinto.

-¿Porque?- digo retrocediendo poco a poco mientras él se acerca quedando entre la espada y la pared o mejor dicho entre Sasuke y el árbol, él me sigue mirando de forma seria.

-¿Porque? bueno ni yo sé, tienes un no sé qué, que me atrae demasiado- dice con media sonrisa colocando sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza dejándome sin escapatoria, me ruborizo hasta las orejas ¿Porque yo? Solo está tratando de burlarse de mí ¿cierto? Por supuesto tiene que ser eso, es imposible que yo pueda llegar a interesarle a alguien.

-Deja de joder, si vas a burlarte busca a otra persona, yo ya he tenido suficiente- digo regresando a mi tono frío e inexpresivo y a la vez un poco enojado, el me mira sorprendido para después fruncir el ceño enojado.

-¿Pero qué dices? nadie se está burlando de nadie, más bien la que se está haciendo del rogar aquí eres tu- dice enojado y yo retiro de un golpe sus brazos furiosa.

-Yo no te pedí que me rogaras, es mas ni siquiera te pedí que me hablaras, así que déjame en paz- grito furiosa planteándole cara, a él parece que le sale humo por las orejas.

-Bien tú te lo pierdes, ahora sé porque nadie parece querer relacionarse contigo, Ino-san deberia hacer lo mismo no la mereces- grita enojado haciendo que eso último me caiga como un balde de agua fría, Sasuke se va echando humo y azota la puerta que da a el internado, yo me quedo de pie sin poder moverme o reaccionar, tiene razón ni Ino ni nadie debería de relacionarse conmigo, soy patética y sé que terminare haciéndole daño a ella y a cualquiera que me hable, también terminare haciéndome daño a mi misma ya que lo que he llegado a comprender es que los verdaderos amigos no existen es por eso que siempre alejo a las personas.

Recuerdo vagamente como expulsaron a mis amigos por "mi culpa", un día habíamos decidido ir al corral de los becerros, a uno de ellos se le ocurrió dejarlos salir para jugar un rato pero obviamente estos escaparon, cuando uno de los prefectos se entero nos mandaron a hablar, el que los dejo salir decidió echarme la culpa a mí y todos estuvieron de acuerdo a excepción de Naruto-kun quien me protegió pero decidí aceptar la culpa hasta que una profesora, la cual había visto todo, hablo haciendo que a los demás los expulsaran y a Naruto lo suspendieran por dos meses del internado, los padres de todos me recriminaban y culpaban al igual que mi "amigos", me decían que era una mentirosa, que no era su amiga, que yo no merecía ser amiga de nadie, esos dos meses que Naruto no estuvo fueron de abusos, burlas, humillaciones, golpizas, las cuales han seguido hasta el día de hoy.

Cuando Naruto regreso yo ya me había convertido en esta perdona fría que soy, haciendo que se alejara de mi y se hiciera novio de Sakura-san cuando entramos a la universidad, lo cual también fue un fuerte golpe para mi, esos días o más bien todos los días me la paso llorando en mi cama o en este solitario invernadero y el día de hoy no es una excepción, ya que mis ojos se comienzan a inundar de lágrimas, me muerdo brutalmente el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, me recargo en el árbol tras de mí y me deslizo en el hasta caer sentada mientras hundo mi cara en las palmas de mis manos dejando que mis lagrimas se fusionen con la sangre de mi labio.

* * *

 **Hola!** nwn/

Mil gracias por pasar a leer mi humilde fic uwu soy tan feliz de verdad y también gracias por los Followers y Favs, si tienen alguna pregunta comenten y si no solo comenten xD ok no es que de verdad me hace feliz que lo hagan y me dan animos de seguir escribiendo.

Sigan dejando sus reviews plis que eso me da animos, Gracias

Perdonen si alguna que otra cosa se me pasa (como nombres o características) también perdonen si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica voy mejorando u.u

 _Hasta la otra nwn/_

 **Kuroneko-chan**

* * *

 **Si gustan leer la historia original**

 **Wattpad:** _Chikara-san_

 **Fictionpress:** _Brenda L.S.G_


End file.
